


Facing The Queen

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heiress Feferi Peixes and her bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimark/gifts).




End file.
